kagome goes crazy
by Kikani-kun
Summary: What happens when InuYasha isn't there to protect her when she is in the biggest trouble in her life? What happens when a powerful demon catches her in a bad time, over powers her, and then rapes her? Death. Thats what happens, and the cause of it is the


Disclaimer: Neither LeeLee nor BooBoo owns any of the wonderful Inuyasha characters else than Hachiro the chameleon demon. Thankyou!

Summary: To sum it all up in simple words Kagome goes psychotic.

**Note: This story might take a little while to get to the humor….so please keep on reading!**

('·.¸('·.¸¤¸.·'´)¸.·'´)   
(¸.·'´(¸.·'´¤'·.¸)'·.¸)

The Turning of Kagome

Kirara dug her large fangs into the back of the huge black and orange chameleon demon. It hissed in pain trying to get Kirara off by lashing his large spiked tail at her. Sango came up running, her hiratsu aimed at the demon, "Kirara! Move!" she yelled as she threw the ivory boomerang near where Kirara was positioned. The chameleon demon turned his head to try to catch the boomerang with his long tongue, but as all you wonderful Inuyasha fans know, the hiratsu can slash though anything.

The demon shrieked in terror as both his tongue and his tail were cut off (FYI: You all know that when fighting people don't have perfect aim so that is why the boomerang did not get the back and instead the tail.) The chameleon's milky white blood oozed out of his wounds but then took form of his lost limbs and regenerated the cells.

Kirara was about to attack for the second time when the demon swiftly morphed into a small and silky humming bird. "YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF THE GREAT HACHIRO!" the little bird chirped and zoomed off.

Sango walked over to Miroku to help him up (he was being stupid like always and got himself stepped on. "That was wacked (Sorry I know that was so out of character but….grr….)." "Wacked?" Sango asked. "Yeah heard Kagome say something like that before." Miroku said shrugging. "Well lets hurry and go find that demon, where ever it went." Sango said mounting Kirara but stopped when she saw someone coming their way. It was Inuyasha.

"Kagome isn't here yet?" He asked confused. "No we haven't seen her." Miroku said. "Why are you guys split up?" Sango asked. "No she was being stubborn." Inuyasha snorted.

**FLASHBACK: **

"_WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled. "SIT BOY!" A voice rang across the land accompanied by a loud boom. "Why did you do that?" Inuyasha screamed after the spell wore off and rose from the grass covered ground. "First of all my name is Kagome. KA-GO-MEH! And second, you deserved it!" She screamed in his face. "Fine Ka-go-me!" Inuyasha smirked. Kagome's right eye started to twitch. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. She started to boil. "SITSITSITSITSITSIT….oh and SITTTT!" she screamed. Inuyasha fell to the ground into a deep crater. _

"_Humph." Kagome turned away from the deep crater in which Inuyasha laid almost unconscious. InuYasha muttered dark words into the ground. Finally, the spell wore off. "You are such a pain!" he growled. She turned gave him a look that said 'Don't me yell sit again'. InuYasha sunk back. Kagome sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm going home. You follow me and I will yell 'sit' until you reach hell." She growled. He growled at her retreating back. "FINE SEE IF I CARE, YOU STUPID WENCH!" He snapped back then pouted for a while about the pain from the many 'sits'. "Stupid Kagome…" he muttered under his breath._

**END FLASHBACK**

"And that's how it happened" Inu-Yasha finished. "Well what started that fight?" Sango questioned. "You know I can't really remember…" Inuyasha said confused with himself and scratched his head. Miroku sighed rubbing his hand very randomly and 'accidentally' across Sango's butt. Her face turned red and she turned and bitch slapped him. "Stop doing that!" She yelled.

With her back to a twitching Miroku, "Well it seems that all of us have our little problems." She said showing a fake smile, and then muttered under her breath "Now we have another problem." giving Miroku a look. "That's Whacked!" Miroku said randomly. Both Inuyasha and Sango looked at Miroku oddly. Miroku smiled proudly at himself.

InuYasha growled "She should be here by now…that stupid wench…OW!" sango hit him over the head with her Hiratsu. "What the hell, Sango?" Inuyasha growled at her. "I will not let you disrespect Kagome-kun when she is not even here." Sango said. Positioning the boomerang on her back once more. She sat next to Miroku. Promising him death if he even so much as looked at her. He gulped, and scooted away from her. She smiled evilly. She took her weapon off her back and started polishing it happily. InuYasha paced. Sango looked up at him. "Kagome-kun will be fine InuYasha. She can fend for herself…" she said trying to calm him down. InuYasha glared at her "How?" He barked. Sango glared at him. "She is the reincarnation of a priestess. I am sure she can defend herself, InuYasha." InuYasha snorted.

"All humans are weak. OW! Dammit Sango!" Sango lifted her Hiratsu off his head and slammed it back down. "OW DAMMIT THAT HURTS!" Sango smiled. "Guess I'm not weak, am I Inuyasha?" He scrunched up his nose in confusion, "Wha?" Sango slammed her hiratsu on his head once more, "You said humans are weak." She walked over to Miroku and lifted his hand with the wind tunnel, "Let us see how weak miroku is when I suck you into his wind void." InuYasha's eyes widened and he hid behind a tree. "You are mad, women! MAD!" Sango smiled, and she dropped miroku's hand then grabbed it again as it made way to her butt. "I swear miroku. If you touch my ass one more time I will make sure you will never, NEVER be able to have kin."

So the gang waited and waited for Kagome….but she didn't come for at least an hour so the decided to start looking for her because she usually would be back by now even if she was mad at Inuyasha.

BWHAHAHAHA…ha….yep. Cliffy. Not really. But hi!

This is Amanda, or mahanino. Whatever. Me and my friend wrote this, but she is to busy sooooo I will probably finish it…

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Buuuutttttt……

For today I have kouga-kun!

Kouga: ACK! GET AWAY!

pouts

anywhooooo

so is kyo-kun!

Kyo- STAY AWAY FROM ME WOMEN!

I don't own him either, But he cant escape cuz he and kouga-kun are tied up!

W00t!

G2g


End file.
